Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 February 2017
10:25 nie, prosty chłopak o wyjątkowej inteligencji 10:25 >stworzenie bez mózgu 10:25 Agata 10:25 próbujący udowodnić słuszność swojej racji 10:25 to mu 10:25 pojechałaś kappa 10:25 wyjątkowej inteligencji 10:25 ok 10:25 rozwiń 10:25 nie mogę nie zrozumiesz :( 10:26 a ja jak zwykle muszę się patrzeć na małą "wojenkę" pomiędzy userami kto ma racje eh 10:26 halu 10:26 w sumie 10:26 znając życie 10:26 Plaga teraz siedzi i je żelki patrząc i co jakiś czas odpisuje na to co bredzi Doktor 10:27 pewnie nawet nie czyta dokładnie tego co pisze 10:27 z własnego doświadczenia wiem że często tak robi 10:27 a moderator spi 10:28 a co moderator może zrobić? 10:28 Zgwałcić. 10:28 porozmawiać już nie wolno? 10:28 zabrać grabki 10:28 moderator nie śpi tylko nie może nikogo wywalić ponieważ nie obrażają tylko mówią "swoją opinię" :v 10:28 nt. innego usera 10:28 wiem to teraz modne sie na "tym" czacie zrobiło 10:28 ehh 10:29 to że napisałeś to zdanie niepoprawnie Gtsa 10:29 mnie aż boli 10:29 iks de 10:29 Podobno wolność czyjaść się kończy na tym, jak kogoś innego dotyka. 10:29 Ale co ja tam wiem :) 10:29 halu paplyk 10:29 Hejka Paplyk. 10:29 Odgapiasz Gtsa :< 10:29 paprykarz cieszynski 10:29 Dopóki się nie czują obrażeni to eh. 10:29 Aha 10:29 XD 10:29 no cóż 10:29 odgapiłem od meme c: 10:30 ja się prawie nigdy nie czuję obrażona 10:30 czekaj czekaj 10:30 bo większość istot żywych na tym świecie mam gdzieś xD 10:30 to też prawda 10:30 -.- 10:30 Tzn. tak to wytłumaczył Kostek. 10:30 Niedozwolone na Creepypasta Wiki jest obrażanie się nawzajem, prowadzeniu kłótni i innych prywatnych sporów. :) 10:30 co tu sie odjaniepawliło? 10:30 To zmieńcie regulamin. 10:31 Psycho 10:31 w sumie ja sama nie wiem 10:31 ale odkąd wbiłam 10:31 §6 Czat Zabronione jest w szczególności: obrażanie użytkowników, 10:31 widziałam tylko wysiłek Doktora i obojętność Plagi 10:31 No właśnie chcemy. 10:31 Meh. 10:31 czyli jak ktoś napisze swoja opinie i ktoś inny poczuje się obrażony to może ci zgłosić ze poczuł się obrażony i chce żebyś go kicknał? Aviran 10:32 coś tam było że plaga jest za mało inteligentna by zrozumieć doktora i w ogóle (comeon) 10:32 paplyku 10:32 cóż 10:32 Czyli 10:32 skoro Doktorek 10:32 Jak napiszę 10:32 inteligentny chłopaczek 10:32 tak mówi 10:32 to tak musi być 10:32 (derp) 10:33 Według mojej opinii pewien moderator czatu, który jest mężczyzną, jest j*****ą k***ą i dzieckiem 10:33 To będzie ok? 10:33 xD 10:33 top kek 10:33 Bo wg jego opinii moja opinia jest słabą opinią i ma wywalone na moją opinię. 10:33 Tak, zamierzone masło maślane. 10:34 Kostek i Aracz to wytłumaczyli to w sposób ,,Dopóki osoba A nie poczuje się urażona to obraza nie jest obrazą". Tylee. 10:34 Czyli mogę tak pisać? Supi. 10:34 o 10:34 fajnie 10:34 Meh. 10:34 Tylko szkoda, że Kostek i Aracz nie zna wszystkich ograniczeń psychicznych osób. 10:35 I jak rozumiem 10:35 Według Aracza i Kostka 10:35 Jak ktoś wyrazi opinię na mój temat 10:35 I odpiszę 10:35 'Czuję się urażona' 10:35 To wtedy kickasz? 10:35 (hammer) 10:35 Nie nie. 10:35 Jeżeli to obrażanie. 10:36 A nie opinia. 10:36 ale czym sie to rózni 10:36 no 10:36 Niczym to się nie różni. 10:36 jest wielka różnica 10:36 międzi opinią 10:36 między* 10:36 a obrażaniem 10:36 bo jak poczuje sie obrazony to jeszcze opinia czy juz obraza 10:36 opinia może być nie obraźliwa c: 10:36 ^ 10:36 halu 10:36 (derp) 10:37 ja myślę 10:37 Witam 10:37 że to jest tak 10:37 Czyli jak napiszę, że Modad wg mojej opinii to piczka 10:37 jeśli ktoś wyrazi swoją opinię 10:37 na twój temat 10:37 To jest to obraza czy nie? 10:37 a ciebie to obrazi 10:37 Usłyszałem pękanie odbytu, to i jestem 10:37 to to jest obraza 10:37 Wybacz, Modad, że Ciebie wybrałam 10:37 Ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać 10:37 I nie pęka mi odbyt 10:37 Pęka mi mózg od rozumowania logiki. 10:37 A raczej jej braku. 10:38 Az by tu zasiał dopiero terror po jego ostatniej akcji 10:38 Co nie? xD 10:38 a weź 10:39 A co zrobił? 10:39 gdy inni go wyzywali to kickał, a jak ja od pana Stalina wyzywałem to nic nie zrobił :V 10:39 Dawał kicki za opinie. 10:39 przy czym wygarniając mu wyszedłem sam' 10:40 Tzn. to chyba nawet nie obrażanie było a zwykła opinia. 10:40 rycu go obrażał chyba 10:40 a inni to mieli opinie 10:40 XD 10:41 Gtsa taka prawda 10:41 chyba tak, nie pamiętam dokładnie jak to było c: 10:41 I tak odszedł więc kogo to obchodzi 10:42 btw Crejz 10:42 Nie grałam WW 10:42 :< 10:42 Ow, wybacz. :c 10:42 kto odszedł? 10:42 Az 10:42 Taki teraz na niego szał był. 10:42 Nom. 10:43 I dalej jest. 10:43 Ale 10:43 http://imgur.com/a/zlIMY 10:43 To nie było zabawne :) 10:43 Pff. 10:44 I o ile mi wiadomo - odeszłam na początku stycznia, WW wyszedł trochu później 10:45 :) \ 10:46 ✈������ 10:46 o nie 10:47 ���� 10:47 okrutnik 10:47 Takie życie, mała 10:48 165 to nie jest karzeł :C 10:48 czekaj, czekaj 10:48 Nowa 10:48 Ale jest małe 10:48 Jestem niższa od Ciebie? 10:49 to ile ty masz wzrostu Kyurone? 10:49 czo 10:49 <3 10:49 krasnoludek 10:49 idealnie <3 10:49 XD D 10:49 to jakie wy niziutkie jesteście 10:49 tzn. wiesz, muszę się jeszcze dobrze zmierzyć, wyprostować (lf) 10:49 162-164 cm ._. 10:50 xD 10:50 Mody poszły, balujemy 10:50 a ile macie lat? 10:50 Oww <3 10:50 nowa 16 10:50 (petyr) 10:50 Idealna Kuro <3 10:50 a ty Kuro? 10:50 Co? 10:50 Siedem 10:50 Czemu nowa 16? 10:50 wy macie podobny wzrost z Nowuś 10:50 noo 10:50 no nie? 10:50 chyba tak kiedyś mówiłaś 10:50 lol 10:50 co najwyżej 6 10:50 23 lata rocznikowo mam 10:51 ._. 10:51 XD 10:51 ;-; 10:51 serio? 10:51 ale malutka 10:51 Kuro, wszystko będzie dobrze ;_; 10:51 Plaga ile masz wzrostu? 10:51 a wiesz 10:51 czej 10:51 zmierzę się teraz 10:51 Noworoczna rozsiewa plotki i pomówienia 10:51 tak 10:51 niszczę ludzi 10:51 Może i jestem niska, ale jestem fajna! 10:51 i jestem wampirem emocjonalnym 10:51 I wygrywam w gry 10:51 Bo to zła kobieta jest 10:51 ps. potwierdzone info 10:51 Z Psycho 10:52 Kuro, i wszyscy cię kochają <3 10:52 btw. zgadnij kto złamał paznokieć pilniczkiem? :> 10:52 Bulbaski nie 10:52 boże raz wygrała w gangi i już kozaczy xd 10:52 Wygrałam w Uga Buga 10:52 Więc wiem 10:52 Co to znaczy zwycięzstwo. 10:52 ja raz wygrałam z Eutanazją w kalambury 10:53 ups, 2 razy :> 10:53 xd 10:53 Agata 10:53 no dobra zwracam honor 10:53 Zwycięstwo* 10:53 ja mam 175 10:53 ... 10:53 to był remis 10:53 dlaczego 10:53 dlaczego ty masz takie długie nogi ;-; 10:53 (lf) 10:53 nie wiem 10:53 lel 10:53 Możesz przestać rosnąć 10:53 to nie był remis 10:54 wygrałam 10 punktami chyba 10:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koAP0pHCxIo&list=LLmUgR-PoZHQxXSLiC4edH3Q&index=7 10:54 no więc tańczmy 10:54 do którego roku życia 10:54 się rośnie? 10:54 Faceci do 21 10:54 Kobiety chyba 19 10:54 o jo 10:54 ok przypomniałeś mi 10:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nmoth0yzW9k 10:55 Znajdz Aoi 10:55 no to Plaga ty iledobijesz co? Jak dwa lata temu przez rok urosłaś 10 cm 10:55 Yaoi 10:55 aj nie wiem 10:55 Kuro nie znajde bo mi aż film ścięło 10:55 chodziłam kiedyś do takiego pana od kręgosłupa, bo miałam skrzywienie 10:56 w sumie to chyba znalazłem jak sie ścięło :3 10:56 ej Psycho 10:56 W kartach dzentelmenow tez wygralam 10:56 i mówił mi że do 190 spokojnie mogę urosnąć 10:56 no wiem wiem 10:56 przecież też grałem 10:56 xd 10:56 btw psycho 10:56 ktora minuta? 10:57 nie wiem wyłączyłem już 10:57 :< 10:57 *eternally laughing* 10:57 Dobrze że jeszcze mam czas 10:58 słucham piosenek z osu, bo nie umiem nic znaleźć 10:58 pomocy 10:58 Clifford <3 10:58 Co 10:58 (petyr) 10:59 polecam znaleźć byle co i słuchać tego jednego utworu 24/7 10:59 zwykle ja tak robię aż mi się nie znudzi 10:59 Polecam! 11:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWolGA7H3jg 11:00 Ja ciagle slucham tego 11:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnQfLGK6_bw&index=24&list=LLmUgR-PoZHQxXSLiC4edH3Q a ja tego 11:01 https://youtu.be/zoass6XxJwk 11:01 https://youtu.be/VQH8ZTgna3Q 11:02 Kuro, wysłuchałam tego kilkanaście razy 11:02 o ile nie kilkadziesiąt 11:03 To jest piękne. 11:03 ���� 11:03 Ogólnie uwielbiam parodie z undertale 11:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CQNy3JSSD0 11:04 To też słucham ciągle. 11:04 Ogólnie to 11:05 Polecam stronę Nymphet princess na fb 11:05 Kuroś, czy parodie undertale to było coś co słuchaliśmy jak byłem u was na imprezie? 11:05 Tak 11:05 o jakimś koniu xd 11:05 czy nie wiem czym 11:05 Co 11:05 O koniu? xD 2017 02 07